marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Delilah Lancaster
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:LittleRedCrazyHood Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. "You want to know about me? Strange. No one ever wants to know about me, so I find that awfully sweet. I'm really not sure where to start. My mom was a telepath and my dad was an average civilian. I don't know whether mom was a hero or a villain. I'm trying to figure it out, but there are too many telepaths to go through. They got a divorce once he found out about her powers. I was only four, so I had more important things to worry about, y'know, like which color crayon to use on my Disney Princess coloring book. So I didn't mind at all. My mom got custody of me because my dad didn't want to have to raise someone who might inherit super powers. "And I did. My mom was expecting that since I'm her kid, my powers would be stronger. She was wrong. They were considerably weaker. All I could do alter perceptions. It was simple enough, really, and I thought it was really cool and could be used to my advantage a lot. My mom wasn't so happy with how my powers turned out but I love them, and as it turns out, I can make her love them too. "I don't have any life changing event. No one experimented on me, and no one killed my entire family. My powers are still weak, but I believe that they ''will ''become stronger. And if you don't agree with me, well, I could always make you." What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? "I'm an angel. Don't agree with me? Well, that could change." Delilah is kind and as sweet as honey, but in all honesty, that might just be how she wants to perceived. Her power allows her to be manipulative, and she enjoys that power. In all honesty, she just wants to be liked by others. She's boastful and arrogant. She despises telepaths and people who think that they have the same powers as she does. They're actually different. She's a girly type of person, but without her altering your perception of her, she can be quite annoying. She doesn't like that people finds her annoying. She is a narcissist, thus believing herself to perfect, and she wants ''everyone ''to agree with her on that. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Student at Xavier's school. Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student, she's a sophomore. Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? She's easily influenced, believing that if she goes with other people then they'll like her better. She's kind of in the middle right now, but I believe as she grows up she'll lean towards villain, unless something else happens to change the balance in the scales. What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Delilah has the ability to manipulate and alter perceptions. When teamed up with a telepath, they would be quite strong, but she has no care towards them. She is ''not ''a telepath. While telepaths would use their minds to look at memories, read emotions, and maybe read minds, Delilah's abilities are different. She cannot really use these powers in an offensive way. She can just change other's perceptions. While a telepath might alter memories others, she could alter their opinion of the present. She could make herself seem harmless to others, or maybe make it seem like she can be trusted to get them to reveal information or let her go past barriers. Though she has no real offensive powers, she can make others perceive her as dangerous and powerful. And, a trick that comes in handy at school, make her seem likeable to get other people to do things for you. Another good thing is that she can alter her own perception of stuff. She can make hard work seem easy. Although she cannot block off mind attacks or anything, she can increase her threshold of pain, making herself think that it's painless. She can make it seem as if time is flying past when she doesn't want to do something, or is bored in class. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? If you count the old wiki, no. If you don't, then yes. List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? At least once a week. If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: UTC+8 Category:Confirmation